


Stargazer

by IWriteSometimes (RandomFangirl3)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Short, Volleyball, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFangirl3/pseuds/IWriteSometimes
Summary: Oikawa likes looking at the starts. Iwaizumi likes looking at Oikawa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo here is a short and fluffy iwaoi fanfic that I wrote after pulling and all-nighter, so I apologize in advance if it's shit. Anyway, thanks for reading and hope you like it. Feel free to leave your opinion in the comments.

"Pretty, huh?" I say. He doesn't answer. I take my eyes off of the vaste night sky to look at him. He's sitting next to me, on my roof, like every other friday midnight. He is wearing a grey zipper hoodie that I wish belonged to me. He is looking at me. Directly at my face. Hand rested on his cheek and elbow on his knee. He looks deep in thought. I feel almost guilty to disturb him. "Iwa-chan." 

"Yes. Pretty." He mumbles in a robotic tone. He smiles briefly. I like his smile, it's comforting. 

I used to look at the stars on my own, but now he joins me from time to time. His presence doesn't bother me at all. He is quiet. But he never looks at the stars with me. I get the feeling that he doesn't enjoy them as much as I do. But he still comes every time he gets the chance to. I'm glad he does. 

I used to have this irrational fear when I was alone on my roof. I felt so tiny, in the middle of the darkness. So small and insignificant, like the intimidant sky was going to fall an crush me. I used to like the thrill of it. 

But since he came everything is calm. He brings peace with him. I'm not afraid of the inmensity anymore. I want to explore it with him. He has always brought balance to my life. He is selfless, and kind. And beautiful, like the stars. 

"Iwa-chan, why do you always say you'll look at the stars with me, but you never actually look at the stars?" I ask. It slips out of my mouth almost unconciously. He doesn't look startled. He just keeps his dreamy gaze on me.

"Because I found someone more beautiful to look at." He doesn't stutter. He says it with such boldness that I can't help but believe him. I blush. My heart races. 

He is more comforting than the stars. He doesn't make me feel tiny and worthless. He makes me feel important, and valuable. I want to stay with him forever. I lean in forward to take a closer look to his eyes. He gives me a curious frown but he doesn't move away.

Just like I thought. The reflexion of the stars on his eyes are the best landscape I have ever witnessed. He holds all the galaxies on his pupils, and they arr tiny and captured by him. Cautivated, just like me. Maybe he sees the reflexion of the stars in my eyes too, and feels the same sense of acomplishment. If I'm with Iwa-chan, I'll own the universe. 

I lean in closer to softly peck his lips. He closes his eyes. That's it. The stars are captured, they are mine. He is mine too. And he is worth more than a million galaxies. It feels so natural to kiss him. Like it is my destiny. He smells like the beach. I like it. 

He plays with my hair and that simple touch does a lot of things to my body. I love him. I love him so much. I don't want to stop kissing him. But eventually I do, and he looks at me like I just killed someone. He can't believe that I actually made a move on him.

I can't believe it either. It's the stars' fault. And his eyes, and just him in general. It's his fault that I'm in love with him. I rest my head on his shoulder and pay atention to the sky again.

The constellations don't look as nearly as pretty as they do inside his eyes. I have to erase the stupid smile from my face and say something. He doesn't seem to mind the silence, but I do.

"Thanks for always being there for me." I whisper. I mean it. I feel like I don't thank him enough for all that he's done for me. I can feel him smile. He takes my hand, I like to hold his hand. It feels like going home after a long day. And it reminds me of who I am and what I want to do. He's my lifeline. 

"Thanks for being my star." He says. He is not shy about this like I expected him to be. I like that. I like everything about him. I love him. Since the very moment I heard him say "Stars are boring, but if you want, I'll look at them with you."

He kisses my forehead. I am his star and he is mine. We are part of that inmense landscape. Connected, together. I knew this day would come. I knew we complimented each other.

When I open my eyes the sun is rising. We are still lying on my roof. I can feel his steady breathing and I hug him closer. He is asleep, I'm sure. So I bury my face on the curve of his neck and leave a chaste kiss.

"I love you, Iwa-chan." I whisper because I know he is asleep. His calm hearbeat is like a lullaby.

And as I'm drifting off to sleep again, I hear, "Love you too, Tooru."


End file.
